


No Request is Too Extreme

by aquarian_sunchild



Category: Le avventure di Pinocchio | The Adventures of Pinocchio - Carlo Collodi, Pinocchio - All Media Types
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarian_sunchild/pseuds/aquarian_sunchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I see a lot of queer retellings of various fairy tales, but they seem to be the same fairy tales over and over again: Cinderella, The Little Mermaid, Rapunzel and so on. I decided to focus on a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Request is Too Extreme

The relentless cricket bothered him for a little bit, but it was the sound of clanging and dropping silver that wakes Gepetto that morning. What in God’s name was that boy getting himself into now?

Gepetto wraps himself in his robe and braved the cold morning air. The sight before him in his tiny kitchen makes him gasp.  
A little girl stands under his cabinets, holding a silver tray to her face, running her fingers through her chin-length hair and admiring her dimples.

Gepetto reaches for the nearest blunt object he can find. What a tiny street-rat would want with his dented silver is beyond his understanding, but he’s not willing to take any chances. Especially now that he has Pinocchio to protect.

Cristo, where was Pinocchio? What had this little brat done to him? Gepetto hears a small giggle, and knows immediately it is the voice of his little wooden son. He’s close, somewhere in the room even.

The little girl smiles at him. “Silly papa!”

Gepetto feels dizzy with confusion. He tightens his grip around his wood file in hopes that it will return him to reality. It doesn’t. He’s still staring at a little girl who has somehow stolen his little boy’s voice.

“Who are you?” He whispers, so quietly that only the tiniest clouds of heat escape his mouth. “What have you done to my son?”

The little girl looks up at him. She’s beautiful for a thief, he must admit. “Papa, listen. The Blue Fairy was here last night while you slept. Look what she did!”

Gepetto blinks. He can’t seem to figure out what is happening. “I-I don’t understand. I wished for a real boy…I didn’t-”

The little takes his old, work-gnarled hand and looks into his eyes. They’re the same shade of grey-blue as the paint he used for his son’s eyes, and full of a certain sincerity. “Papa, that was _your_ wish. This was mine.”

Gepetto thinks on this. He realizes that, although he wished and prayed for a son, what he truly wanted was simply a child to raise, to teach and to watch grow.

He takes in the little girl in front of him. It’s an easier task now that he is no longer afraid of her. He didn’t notice her smile before. It’s real now, not painted on and controlled by tiny wires.

She will need so much. A dresser for her clothes, a jewelry box to keep all of her pretty things, and certainly a full-length mirror instead of a dingy old tray.

It will be more work than he has had in a long time.

And he is immensely excited.

Pinocchio shrieks with delight when Gepetto lifts her into the air without warning. “Pinocchio, my little girl! Finally, my wish has come true!”

It had all happened so early in the morning that the moon was still out. And next to it, a bright little star that for the briefest moment, glowed with an immeasurable pride.


End file.
